Girltalk
by fanfictionusername
Summary: Gin eavesdrops on girltalk


:D r & r

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach**

In Which Gin eavesdrops on girltalk

It all started when one night gin was just visiting rangiku in the 10th division, he heard feminime voices followed be giggles and laughter. "hm?" gin curiously stalked to the room where the noises were heard; took a peek, and lo and behold gin has discovered girltalk.

"heeheeheeheehee...!" the 4 girls giggled, "you didnt know?" matsumoto asked as she toppled over the couch.  
(more chatting and laughter)

gin presses his nosy ear onto the door("rangiku? rukia-chan? momo-chan? and...soifon?!") gin didnt expect the 2nd division taicho to be girltalking, even if she really is a girl.

"soifon-taicho i bet you and kuchiki-taicho are meant to be together!" matsumoto told them while munching on a late snack. "eeeeh rangiku-san no way ukitake-taicho is better!" hinamori butted in, "i think she's best with hisagi-fukutaicho!" rukia objected. "would you all stop that! im not interested with romance or anything of the sort." soifon explained. hinamori almost choked on her tea and rukia was gently patting her back. "not interested"  
matsumoto said. "how can you be not interested your a taicho! you have every right to..." And the debate goes on...

gin goes into a sitting position and leans in a more stable way, ("rangiku i think you're pushin it.") he thinks as he hears more of her voice.

"...fine! 8:00 it is! now if you'll all excuse me i have to get ready." soifon taicho got up.

gin couldnt hear some parts because of momo's cursed squicky voice, but...("gasp soifon's leavin?! dang it.  
soifon came out of the door and left in a flash, gin; unfortnately has been flattened like a pancake behind the door soifon pasted to the wall. Matsumoto then proceeded to close the door and continue on with their girltalk.

("ow mah nose mah nose... oh yeh the eavesdroppin") gin recovered fast and stuck himself to the door not caring if anyone would see him in that awkward position, it was the middle of the night!

"matsumoto-san i think you went too far" said rukia while dressing one of her chappy dolls in a karate suit.  
"nah im sure soifon-taicho can handle a deathmatch with that idiot kenpickin" matsumoto replied.  
(sweatdrop)  
"hey rukia hows your chappy collection going so far?" hinamori's eyes grew shinier than ever.  
"im down to my 69th doll" rukia stated proudly.  
"wow you're more dedicated than i thought you were, unlike me with the paperwork!" matsumoto admitted.

(chatter chatter and more chatting noises with the occasional giggle sound)  
so far gin had heard junk that couldnt possibly benefit him, than it came...

"nee rangiku-san are you in love with ichimaru-taicho?" rukia and hinamori said in unison.

("gah?!")

"gah?!" matsumoto was shocked at the girls' question, and blood started to pump up faster in her face.

("...now this i hafta hear...") gin had a curious than ever look on his face.

"what're you saying! uh-...oh! hey what about both of you huh?" matsumoto changed the subject quite well

at this point gin silently slapped his forehead. ("great save rangiku..")

"what about us?" hinamori asked her innocently.  
sigh "about you and taicho and kurosaki-kun and rukia of course!" matsumoto was an expert at these.  
(soft chatting sounds)

whew all this eavesdropping is certainly taking a toll on gin's ears, and numb legs, he was hungry too.  
("alright gin ya gotta listen ta this, this's important information!") he stretched and began to listen intently again.

"there! me and hinamori-san said it now it's your turn!" rukia said as she moved closer to rangiku and hinamori ushered her to begin.  
"well..." matsumoto started, "it's like this..."

("like what like what like what??") the intense was killing him... "ichimaru... can you explain to me why you are in front my division's lounge in that position?" hitsugaya-taicho asked in a low yet angry tone.  
"hi-hi-hi-tsugaya-kun...what a surprise.."gin said as he stood up, dusted his laps and stroke his infamous smile.

(chatting and laughing heard inside lounge)

"ichimaru! were you by any chance eavesdropping on my lieutenant and her stupid conversations?" hitsugaya asked with the vein in his head growing larger every second along with his voice. "of course not! why would you think so? im just passin by.." and he turned around to leave but was hit by the incoming door yet again, pancaked him on the wall. "taicho? why're you still here? kids shouldnt be up this late at night"  
matsumoto said in a mocking tone. "im not a kid! and im here because i came to pick something up." hitsugaya said. "hey girls it's getting late lets call it a night!"matsumoto said to rukia and hinamori. "oh yeah right ok good night everyone, bye shiro-chan" hinamori went off. "matsumoto-san good night" and with a nod to hitsugaya she went off to the direction opposite hinamori's. Just as gin was sneaking by hitsugaya quickly said,"ichimaru"  
eek! gin got caught. "gin?" matsumoto turned around and saw hitsugaya tackling gin to the ground. "matsumoto he's been eavesdropping on your stupid conversations." "hey they're not stupid!" matsumoto replied. "just call kira"  
hitsugaya shouted. "my, my, you neednt be so demanding.."gin said. "im not done with you, i just caught you sneaking around my division at 10pm! are you up to something?" hitsugaya demanded yet again. ("sigh this's gonna be one loooong night") gin thought to himself as he was dragged to hitsugaya's office by matsumoto and her taicho.

END

* * *

i personally think the ending's bad, anyways i'd like to hear what you thought about this, thanks for reading


End file.
